Sledgehammer
by CrazyMofosCath
Summary: What if Elrond had a Niese through his great counceler, Lindir? What if Arwen weren't the only evenstar? What if Legolas actually had learned to love someone before the happenings of the hobbit occured? Who is Tauriel really? Everything is answered through Caladwen's story. LegolasxOC
1. Trouble

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky  
>Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone<br>Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die  
>One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne<em>

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie  
>One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them<em>

_One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
>In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie<em>

Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky. Three rings representing Air, Water and Fire, also known as Vilya, Nenya and Narya. Nenya was kept safe by Galadriel, Narya by Lord Elrond and Vilya, Vilya was kept safe by me, Caladwen. I am the daughter of Lord Elrond's advisor, Lindir. I am about 1000 year old and the celebration is prepared for. The delegation from Lothlórien and Mirkwood are arriving at the day of my millennium anniversary of conception.

"The delegation from Mirkwood is arriving at the gate, my lord!" Lindir said, storming through the doors to the library.

"Lord Elrond is out at the moment, Ada. Arwen and I will go meet them." I said walking out of the study with Arwen in my heels. We walked really fast down the stairs and halls of Imladris and into the gardens that kept the main gate to our kingdom. _"Edra i annon!"_ Arwen said to the guards, whom followed her order. Into our sight a couple of dozen of horses came. First rode King Thranduil with his wife, Lothiriel, and Elros, his main guard on his right. Behind Lothiriel, Legolas rode and behind Thranduil his oldest son, Sadron rode. The rest of the follow was a couple of royal guards and the council of the woodland realm.

"Welcome, King Thranduil from the woodland Realm. It's a pleasure to have you here for the millennium anniversary for my conception." I said, bowing to the royal follow. The royal family stepped down from their horses which some of our servant sat into the stable. "You've grown more beautiful since your last visit to Mirkwood for Legolas' Millennium anniversary conception." Lothiriel said to me and hugged me.

"I'm not the only one. You are more beautiful than I remember, Lothiriel." I whispered and smiled to her as she went to hug Arwen.

"My lord Thranduil. It's a pleasure to see you again. I hope it's going well in Mirkwood and with your sons." I said bowing to Thranduil.

"There is no need bowing to me, my dear Caladwen." He hugged me while he whispered something. "I think my son, Legolas, has put a liking to you."

"It doesn't look like it." I whispered back and pulled out of the hug. Next was Sadron.

"Hey, Brownie. My mother's right, you have grown more beautiful since the last time." He said, kissing my hand and walking to Arwen.

"That's nearly impossible, my lady Caladwen. You are even more beautiful than the evenstar. No offense, Arwen." Legolas said hugging me tight.

"None taken, my lord. It's a pleasure to see you again." She said, Legolas kissing her hand.

Arwen went back to the studies and I followed Legolas to his room, which apparently was next to mine. "Is it a crime to think of your beauty as illegal?" Legolas whispered to me before went to his room. Which left me thinking, did he really like me?

The following morning was kind of quiet. Arwen had waked me up early telling me to practice one on one fight with her without weapon, and then possibly some practicing with weapons at targets. The one on one fight was quite close, but at I won just barely. The bow and arrow went really well for both of us, but Arwen won by one arrow. And for the final round we decided to throw knifes at a target.

"You really have a good hand with an bow and arrow, my lady." A voice said behind me as I had thrown the knives at the target, hitting the bulls eye.

"You know pretty well that I'm better in a fight." I said facing him. Arwen started cleaning the knives and arrows.

"I'm helping you, Arwen." I said, heading for the quivers and bows.

"No. Let me take it. Now you go change." She said as I reached for the quivers.

"Okay?" I said with a surprised look on my face. Usually she always let me do the dirty work, but something' clearly changed. "Would you care to have a little walk with me, just to the gardens and then to your room?" Legolas said, his hand close to mine. I took his hand following him to the gardens, to our tree. We stood under the tree for a while before heading to my room. In the room Arwen had laid out two dresses. A sky blue one and a lemon green one. "I'm so having the blue one." I said as I stepped into the room. (Blue dress; . )

Tonight there was just a formal dinner with Lord Elrond, the twins, Arwen, Lindir and me from Imladris, from Lothlórien Celeborn, Galadriel and Haldir and from the woodland realm Thranduil, Lothiriel, Sadron and his wife and Legolas.

"Let's make a toast to the lovely beauties of Imladris, Arwen and Caladwen. And let's hope your beauty stays with you for a long time." Lothiriel said raising her glass. Everyone raised their glass and followed her sentence.

"That is some wise words, my lady." Arwen said on behalf of both of us. We had eaten and music was now playing as several couples danced together. Haldir and Arwen danced, as well as Legolas' parents, Lord Elrond and Celebrian, Lindir and Cristiel (my mother), Sadron and my maid, Verya.

"Milady, would you care to dance?" A voice said behind me as I admired the couples dancing to the elven music. I turned around to find one of my favourite blonde elves. "It would be my honour, my prince." I said taking his hand and heading towards the dance floor. He put his right hand on my back as I held his shoulder. He then took my right hand in his left and then we started dancing. "You haven't visited Woodland Realm in a while, milady. Is there a reason behind it?" Legolas said and looked down at me.

"My lord, I have really wanted to, but I fear I'm not as strong to travel to your realm on my own yet." I said, looking slightly down.

"Milady, tell me the truth." He said, his eyes as blue as my dress staring into my soul.

"I am afraid of the future, my dear Legolas. I fear what path the Valar has chosen for me. I fear my visions. I think I'm not as capable when it comes to handling them as my uncle Elrond." I said and smiled at him.

"I think the path the Valar has chosen for you is the right one. What do you think of me, milady?" he said, spinning me around.

"Maybe there is. What I think of you?" I said, with a small laugh. "Well, you are a very charming elven prince whom deserves the best. And you are pretty handsome to."

"Ohh, you think so, do you?" He said, leaning in and his lips touching mine for only a second before I pushed him off. I looked at him, with tears in my eyes as I ran away, down to the gardens and to the pavilion, where Arwen and I always hung out. I sat there for a while before feeling someone behind me.

"There is no use talking me out of this, Thranduil. I think your son made a mistake kissing me." I said, looking out over Rivendell and up at the party.

"_E Melant Lle, Caladwen." _Thranduil said, sitting down beside me.

"_Im harna E." _I whispered and tears fell.

"In some ways, my dear Caladwen. He loves you very much and has thought about asking for you hand in marriage for some time. But he was unsure of your feelings for him. What are they, while we speak of it?" Thranduil said, patting my back.

"I don't know, my lord. Right now everything is so confusing, my begetting day being only a couple of weeks from now and now this happening." I said leaning to his shoulder. "I do love him in a way. He's like my best friend ever since I was born."

"And you are his. I think you love him, dear. Talk to him. He is hurt right now and doesn't feel like talking to anyone right now." Thranduil said.

**Legolas POV;**

Our lips barely touched before she ran away. I stood there, numb in my arms and just went and sat down against a wall. My father slowly followed her. Her mother, Cristiel, motioned for Lindir to dance with my mother and then came straight for where I have placed myself.

"Are you okay, Legolas?" she asked and sat down beside me.

"Do you want the truth?" I said as she slowly nodded. "Not really. I really love her and I've always done."

"You take really good care of her, Legolas. She really needs something like you." She said. "You have my approval if you decide to marry her."

"That's really great to know, but right now I don't think she is capable of speaking to me." I said, feeling my whole body going into a numb state.

**Caladwen's POV;**

I had a really good talk with Thranduil about what his son had said to him. Legolas had said that he really loved me and wanted to marry me.

While thinking of this I made my way back to the ball with Thranduil right in front of me. As we walked inside the halls silence fell over it. Everyone looked at either me or Legolas whom both seemed hurt. I just stood there waiting for him to do something.

I walked over to him and sat down where my mother previously had sit.

"I'm so sorry, Legolas. I know I hurt you by pushing you off. I don't really know what came over me." I said, taking his hand in mine. By this time everyone had fell silent and pretended to be occupied by something

"But you did anyways." He said, looking at me with tears still in his eye.

"I don't even know why, Legolas. I wished I didn't and that we could have avoided this. Truth to be told, I really liked your lips at mine. And I think that deep, deep inside I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you." I gently lifted the blonde elf's head so he looked at me. Then I leaned in and let his lips touch mine while we heard everyone's cheers.

_**Edra i annon! – Open the gates**_

_**E Melant Lle, Caladwen – He loves you, Caladwen**_

_**Im harna E – I've wounded him**_

5


	2. A thousand years

A week had gone since Legolas and I had declared our love for each other and we had already begun talking about getting betrothed. From our fathers point of view it seemed that we had loved each other for about five hundred years without having knowledge of it. The preparation for my thousand begetting day was finished and know every elf that was invited was getting ready. Arwen, Lothiriel, Celebrian, Galadriel, Cristiel, Verya and me was getting ready. We had already done the others and now I was too prepared. I had chosen a blue light coloured gown with a silver crown to. _( . /8fe89b5710a01a75d8f4a27db9857de2/tumblr_n5k64srCrx1tbryhwo1_ (The silver crown Arwen wore during Aragorn's coronation in LOTR))_

_"Bain." _ Everyone exclaimed together when the crown had been placed on my long curly brown hair. My hair colour was a little lighter than Arwen's. Her colour being dark brown, almost black and mine were more forest brown. "I think a certain prince is going to be week on his knees tonight." My mother whispered to me as we walked down to the place where the celebration was going to be held. The other girls had already gone into the room except for me and my mother.

"Representing lady Cristiel and lady Caladwen of Rivendell." A guard said and the doors opened up for us. Everyone clapped and came over to congratulate. Celeborn and Galadriel came over and gave me a hug. "This is the ring of Air, its name is Vilya." Galadriel said and placed the ring on my right middle finger. ( img/pb/835/414/922/922414835_ )

"It's beautiful, grandmother and grandfather." I said and hugged them before my Ada and Nana came.

"My beautiful daughter. I can't believe it's been a thousand years already." Cristiel said and hugged me. Father hugged me as well and handed me a small box. In the box there was a small necklace almost like the evenstar, but just with a shining moon. ( 013/0/7297154/il_fullxfull.453381448_ )

I had put the necklace on as Lord Elrond and Celebrian came by. "My little niece." Lord Elrond said and gave me a hug. Celebrian followed and kissed my cheek. "Here is our gift to you. It's form Elrohir and Elladan as well." Lord Elrond said and handed me a new bow with a quiver with arrows. "The string is made of Legolas' hair. And as long as he loves you, it will never fail to send and arrow." Lord Elrond said and handed it to me. My hands glided over the bow string and then the carvings. The carvings were a lot like leafs and rivers, symbolising Mirkwood, Lorien and Rivendell.

We ate, had fun and just talked all evening. "Ladies and Gentlemen! If I could have your attention I would like to make an announcement." Ada said, turned to me. "The son of King Thranduil has asked for my daughters hand in marriage. And I have happily agreed if it is Caladwen´s wish."

I looked between Legolas and my Ada.

**_(I´m going to switch to third person now)_**

Caladwen´s eyes looked worriedly between her Ada and her lover. She rose up and walked fast through the hall and hurried into the garden. Small fireflies were buzzing around the garden. The one bench she always sat at when she was in doubt of anything or just needed to be alone was already occupied by a elf king.

"You knew I would flee here, did you not?" She whispered lowly and sat down beside him.

"Legolas told me once of your ability to flee to only one place wherever you were. In Lorien you would flee to the waters and in Mirkwood the moon passage." He said without looking at her. "He have loved you for half his life, but never had the courage to speak his mind before last week. It breaks his heart thinking he did it to early or that he did something wrong."

"But I do not wish for him to feel that way. It was never my intention to break his heart if I did. I was just so taken back of it and needed to think." I said and leaned down at the king´s shoulder.

"If you are in doubt you should say it to him, not hold it in. It would only increase your fear." Thranduil said and put his arm around the small elf.

What they did not know was that Legolas stood behind watching his father and his lover interact and talk.

"I´m sorry for troubling you so much, Thranduil." She said, looking up at the elf beside her.

"You are not troubling me, lady Caladwen. It is my pleasure to help you though." He said rising up.

"What do you think he will say when I return to the hall?" She said and looked up at her.

"He will say that he loves you no matter what and that he can wait for eternity to come to marry you." A new voice had appeared and a figured showed up in the garden. They both immediately knew who it was. Caladwen rose up and saw the teary eyes of the blonde princeling.

"Would he forgive her for fleeing?" She asked as she stepped up on the bench. Thranduil went over to where the other elves stood and watch his son talking to the moonlight of Rivendell.

"I think he would like that very much. I also think that she owes him a kiss and a dance." He said presenting a box for Caladwen whom also go under the name of the moonlight of Imladris. "This, Caladwen Moonlight, was the ring that my ada gave to my naneth when they got betrothed."

( 023/1/7939246/il_224xN.502622540_ )

"Ohh Legolas! It´s beatuiful, just like the star light." She said and Legolas slipped the ring on her finger. She leaned down and let her lips touch his the first time that night. His arms were secure wrapped around her torso as he spun around as she giggled.

"Your laughter is the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard." He whispered and kissed her brow before they turned towards the clapping meeting of elves.

"You owe me ten gold coins, Sadron!" Arwen said and held her hand out, motioning for Sadron to put the golden coins in her hand. With the questioning looks on both of their faces, Lindir decided to explain what happened.

"Arwen and Sadron here decided it would be fun betting on how long it would take for you to talk to each other. Arwen said by the end of the night and Sadron said by breakfast tomorrow." Lindir said and hugged his daughter and his now soon to be son-in-law.


End file.
